Simple Curiosity
by Mapoto
Summary: Ruby brings her friend Penny Polendina over for the night. However, the ever inquisitive robot has something in mind. Lust guides them both through their prurient venture. Nuts n' Dolts oneshot.


**_Hi, I love my favorite girl so I wrote a sexual, bad, and probably out-of-character lemony thing to get out all this luv. Have fun. Heavy Nuts n' Dolts type thing (that's Ruby X Penny, for the uninformed), plenty of lewdities to go around. Cunnilingus, some light body worship stuff, licking._**

* * *

A few months had passed since Team RWBY last saw their orange-haired friend, Penny Polendina. Last time around, Penny spoke with Ruby in secrecy to tell her a bizarre revelation - she was not human. She was a robot, the first capable of generating an Aura. This meant for her that there was no limit to the quantity or depth of the thoughts she could process. Among other wonderful possibilities she held the ability to reflect on life, inquire about concepts unfamiliar to her, and even experience an intimate relationship with a significant other. Despite this, the young android felt a certain level of diffidence about who she was, and didn't deem herself to be a "real girl". Ruby swore not to disclose this information with anyone, but assured Penny that in spite of what she was made of, this did not take away from who she was.

Now due in part to Penny being artificial, her mind was much like that of a child. Though she was learning fast, there was still quite a large quantity of things she had yet to understand. Chief among these things...sexual activity. She was familiar with the terms corresponding to such a thing, but didn't quite understand what they meant. Her father and General Ironwood never made an effort to teach these things to her, most likely because they didn't mean much to an android in the form of an innocent young girl. But sooner or later curiosity would eat away at Penny's mind, and it is at that moment that an exceptionally stimulating chain of events began to transpire.

"Hey Ruby?" Penny's delicate chiming was well-heard within the still dormitory of Team RWBY. The rest of Ruby's team was out at a party thrown by Team SSSN at Haven Academy. This left Ruby, who was never one for social events and elected to stay home. Luckily, she was able to bring Penny over for the weekend thanks to the approval of her father and General Ironwood. It'd been a while since they'd seen each other, and upon making eye contact for the first time in what felt like forever, they embraced. The two lazed about and chatted it up for hours, rolling around on the bed in their pajamas while conversing over the interesting and not-so-interesting occurrences that their lives both contained.

"Yes Penny?"

"I've been wondering something..." Penny held her tongue for an instance, unsure whether she wanted to ask such an unorthodox question to her friend before blurting it out anyway. "What's 'fingering'?"

"What?!" Ruby choked on air as her face filled with a deep shade of red, her eyes dashing left and right in erratic movements as she tried to erase what lewd vocabulary lay itself upon her ears. "Penny, where did that come from!"

"D-did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" Penny covered her mouth, confused at Ruby's reaction and the apparent sensitivity of such a topic.

"Of course not! It's just not something you should really be yelling to the whole world, you know?"

"I see. I apologize. But I still would like to know, if that's okay."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

 _Did Yang tell her something?_

Penny's voice lowered to a whisper. "There was a program that came on late at night one time while General Ironwood left me alone...there were two girls, and one of them wanted the other to do that. My father came to pick me up, so I turned it off. It looked really interesting though, so I figured I'd ask more about it from my good friend Ruby!" Kind green orbs tore into Ruby with an earnest desire for knowledge. Did Penny genuinely not know what any of that was? How was she to explain something like this?

"W-well uh, it's basically..." Ruby scrambled for the words. "You, uh, take your fingers and put them uh..." She signaled towards her crotch with her hand, blushing.

"But why would you want to do that?" Penny inquired.

"Because it f-feels good." The topic was an uncomfortable one for the young scythe-wielder. She'd never really discussed something like this with anyone outside of Yang. "People like me and you do it because it makes you feel really nice and stuff." Ruby's face preserved its red color as she felt her heart descend into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe she was actually talking about this.

Penny's green eyes glimmered with interest.

"It...feels good? I want to try it, then!"

If there was such a thing as a hell for the socially awkward, this was it.

"Penny...you...what?"

What?!

"I want to try this 'fingering' thing Ruby!"

A myriad of questions surged through Ruby's head, but the one she asked was not the one that pestered her the most.

"D-do you...you have the parts for that?" she squeaked. Our heroine was feeling rather inquisitive, and she pretended she didn't know why. Penny seemingly understood what she meant, as she began to take off her light green nightgown without delay, working to expose a black-and-green striped bra and panties that fit themselves snugly around the girl's slender frame.

 _Why is she doing this oh no oh no what do I do._

Ruby rolled her eyes around the room to focus on anything but the undressing Penny in front of her, making futile attempts at keeping herself together with the knowledge of what her orange-haired friend was rearing to do. Fantasies cropped up into Ruby's mind, and as intrusive as they were, they belonged to her. The thought of her android friend pleasuring herself in this very room was...interesting, to say the least.

So a part of her really wanted it. What kind of weirdo was she? Perhaps it was because it was late in the day and sleep deprival meant she wasn't thinking clearly, maybe it was the surreal qualities of the unanticipated situation that clouded rational thinking, or it could just be the realization that she and Penny were all alone for the next few hours or so. Either way, she wasn't exactly ready to object. It's no big deal anyway. It was just a little routine maintenance. Ruby attempted to shift her focus on other matters. _Lie Ren said he was gonna cook pancakes for everyone again next week, right?_

 _Right?_

 _Who am I kidding._

She wasn't of the sort to find herself involved in something as risque as this, and this most definitely held true for a soul such as Penny. Still, she liked her a lot...

"Am I doing this right?"

"Penny?!"

Ruby did a double-take before covering her face as splashes of red jumped upon her cheeks. Her robotic friend sat there in front of her on the mattress, having completed the removal of her undergarments while the perplexed Ruby was losing herself in her thoughts. Her snatch was now plainly visible, the area around it smooth and void of hair. One index finger was situated loosely inside it as she looked at Ruby with grassy green eyes, irises filled with uncertainty. A modest pair of mammaries sat upon the girl's chest that dared to move with the rest of her body, and some distance above that was a happy, round, freckled face, decorated with curly tangerine hair. A question was answered - Penny undoubtedly had the "parts". Her soft, delicate figure certainly made her very easy on the eyes, and Ruby found herself looking for a little over a minute before reality ensued.

"I...y-you just take two fingers and push them in and out, basically..." Ruby shifted around with an unmistakable tenseness. Why didn't she say anything? "B-but Penny, you can't do this here," she added haphazardly.

"Why not?"

"Well it's kind of a...personal thing."

"But it's just us, isn't it Ruby? Isn't this personal?"

Well, Ruby couldn't argue with that. "Maybe you're right..." Perhaps she wanted to be wrong.

She didn't want this.

Or maybe she did.

The android girl began dipping her digits, albeit rather slowly. "I don't feel anything..."

"Y-you have to be faster!" _Was this real?_ Ruby's pupils shrunk in disbelief. Previously a slayer of Grimm, now a sexual education teacher? Penny increased in tempo as she closed her eyes, speaking just barely above a whisper. "Ruby...I think I feel it..." Though she wouldn't admit it, our heroine found Penny's sexual ventures nothing short of arousing. She seemed to have settled into the motions markedly well, producing an excess of saccharine whimpers and gasps while dipping in and out, her speed a constant. The amorous tone in her voice brought Ruby at ease. Messy orange hair bounced upon bare shoulders as Penny pushed herself on the road towards a climax, soft fingers executing a thorough sweep of her vaginal cavity. Upon closer examination, one could see the girl was sweating quite a bit. Ruby looked on as she gently circled her clit through her pajama pants, purring to herself. "Oh Penny..."

 _What. What am I doing._

She was able to ponder her actions for only seconds before the sight of her friend trapped in this vulnerable, blissful state pulled her from her thoughts.

"Penny, slow down, I'll help you..." Ruby mewled, unquestionably excited and ready to please. Just this once, she would let Lady Lust take the wheel. She found herself removing her tank top and pants, putting on display her bust of moderate size, puffy nipples and pleasingly lean figure despite her short stature. The entirety of her body was evocative of a wedding cake, creamy skin with seemingly no imperfections, her hips not too wide but coming out rather nicely for her age. Upon her face lay a kind smile, accentuated by the smooth foundation of short reddish-black hair on her head. Penny returned the expression, uncertain how to formulate a proper reponse but otherwise taken aback by her lovely companion.

"Just watch..." Ruby said, moving her friend's fingers aside and inserting her own. Penny just barely supressed a moan, minuscule jolts of pleasure surging across her body. Eyelids grew heavier with each cycle as her breath grew quick.

"See? It's better this way, isn't it?" A groan and a nod. Ruby positioned herself behind her friend as she resumed the thrusting of her fingers, her arms constricting Penny's naked body. Sharp breaths warmed her arm as she slid her sticky digits around in the redheaded girl's orifice. It really did have all the parts too...whether or not she was capable of orgasm was a whole different story. Ruby was going to take the time to indulge in her friend's body, and with this relaxed state of mind she let out a sigh. _It's just me and her_ , she thought. _No Yang. No Blake. No Weiss._ She enjoyed it like this.

Penny had little time to reflect what with all the interaction down below. _This really does feel nice_ , she thought. _Was it even possible to feel this good? I'm so glad Ruby is doing this for me..._ The fact that Ruby was doing it for her somehow made it better. She liked when Ruby did things for her. _That's what friends are for, right?_

A hand displaced itself from Penny's nether regions and began to make its way up her body, feeling the remarkably tender skin on her stomach. It groped at a breast, the delightfully petite mound fitting nicely within Ruby's hand. "Ruby? W-why'd you stop?"

"Penny...something's off..." Ruby murmured. "I need to...check something..."

Check something indeed. Penny did not fight back when she caught her friend position in front of her and slide down to her chest area. Within moments she felt a nipple being suckled, prompting a squeak while Ruby coated it with her saliva. Ruby relished in the taste of this girl. Her partner's smooth skin was salty with sweat. There was no way she was actually capable of this.

"Can...my body really handle this?" she cooed, sweet-sounding moans escaping from her lips. The ginger cutie was flattered. Ruby licked at her stomach and grabbed at her breasts, savoring the moment for what it was. Her hands slowly slid about, stroking at the delicate area around the nipples. The orange-haired girl couldn't help but blush as Ruby inspected her shape so devotedly. Whatever this was, she liked it. _Am I really that appealing to her?_ Her eyes squeezed shut and she hummed melodic sounds of satisfaction, gritting her teeth and grinning wildly while her dark-haired friend kissed up and down her body. "Oh Ruby..."

Ruby's lips trailed up Penny's abdomen, planting light kisses as she traveled. She never thought she'd find herself doing something like this. Her actions felt almost autonomous, her hands and lips taking the journey across her friend's figure on their own.

Just then, she halted progress to disclose an odd and unexpected discovery, eyes wide with surprise.

"Penny, I don't know how but...you're human...!"

Penny stared down into her friend's eyes, the silver gems having an acute effect on the former android. She almost wanted to say "Sensational!"

But she didn't. She just smiled, and her expression served as a fair portrayal of her satisfaction.

Instead another question came about.

"Ruby...why do people do this to each other?"

"Well...p-people do things like these when they love one another, Penny..." Ruby's cheeks went hot.

"Does that mean you love me?" Penny half-teased behind a mask of reddish-yellow hair, blushing.

Ruby grinned and muttered shyly, burying her head into Penny's chest. "Nnnh..."

"Pardon me?" Swift motions and strong arms pushed Ruby's body back against the bed before proceeding to slide down and lick her dry without pause. "Ah...Penny...please..." Ruby shivered and beamed lustfully, a tightness building up in her lower area as her friend massaged it with her mouth. "Am I doing this right, Ruby?" She was whimpering, her eyes tightly shut and her hips shaking violently as her mind approached a blank. Penny ceased action for a brief moment to restate her earlier question.

"Do you...love me, Ruby?" she repeated.

Ruby just gasped and sighed, the immense gratification rendering her unable to speak. I wanted this. I might have wanted this more than anything else, she thought.

She inhaled, Penny's sickly sweet aroma drowning her senses. Peaches? Delicious. Oh jeez.

She looked down at the pretty head of hair that was currently eating her out like she was a full course meal. Ohh jeez.

She could feel a tongue exploring inside of her. Ohhh jeez. What's this? Her bush felt a little less dry than before. Oh.

 _Dear Lord, this was amazing._

"Ahh..." Ruby arched her back as the climax impatiently awaited her arrival. "No...I can't yet..." She tried desperately to hold herself back, to keep the wild urges in her body under control, but the more she fought it, the stronger the feeling became. The girl clenched her teeth and grinned as saliva leaked out the side of her mouth, her mind becoming a slave to desire. "Don't stop...!" Penny kept a solid grip onto her friend's hips as they lashed about, tracing circles around Ruby's clit with her tongue. "Ohh, you feel so great..."

"I...hnnn...Penny...!" Her body shook once more as she cocked her head back and squeaked, her vagina spewing fresh ejaculate at an alarming trajectory. She bit down on her tongue as she continued, shaking and squealing uncontrollably at the great sensation of her release. "Nynh..." Penny moved back as it covered her face, noticeably worried. "What is this, Ruby? Is it bad?"

Ruby let out a relieved giggle. "No Penny...you...people make it when they feel really good..." Penny's naivete was something the scythe-wielder found endearing. Her sister Yang had once told her that Penny was quite the ingenuous girl, moreso than Ruby. Which, according to Yang, was saying a lot.

This served as supporting evidence. However, the girls both had a certain level of innocence to them. Penny knew her place in the world and Ruby was just trying to find it. On the contrary, there was so much Ruby knew that Penny had yet to know. They were both learning. Maybe we could help each other out, the young leader thought. It'd be fun.

Penny concluded she yearned for something like this...something with Ruby - for a very long time. Something intimate and personal...was this it? Every line of code in her programming had made her long for the cute little dark-haired, scythe-wielding girl. Now? Now, by some unforeseen circumstance, she was a being of flesh and blood, and she now had a real heart to drag her towards what she was too afraid to grasp. But what if Ruby didn't reciprocate? This was what we called "love", right? If the other person doesn't feel the same, is it still love? This worried Penny. She got up and peered down at the bed with a solemn expression, almost as if searching for a hole for her shame. "Ruby, I'm sorry."

"No, Penny, it's alright..." Ruby didn't understand much about love. She may not have been born last year like her friend, but she was still unfamiliar with the way she felt. There was a genuine care for the red-haired girl, somewhere outside the levels of a mere comradeship. Ruby loved her and every part of her body ached for that. She had to prove how she felt. With Penny still holding herself on top of her, Ruby pulled her close and bucked her hips, rubbing her clit against that of her friend's. The duo's thoughts promptly dissolved into a sea of whimpers and moans. "R-Ruby...haaa..." Penny thrust herself into her partner, the girl taking refuge on Ruby's shoulders, hot air travelling down her back. Ruby nibbled at Penny's shoulder, inciting a chirp from the girl. She gripped her partner tightly and closed her eyes, sensing her love's skin make contact with hers. Their bodies poured into each other, bringing forth a symphony of unrestrained sexual pleasure as they ascended to new emotional heights, at this point their bodies only a vessel for their feelings.

"Ruby...Ruby...Ruby, Ruby...please..." Penny whispered, almost like a broken record.

"Penny, it's okay...don't feel bad..."

"Ruby, why wouldn't...you say it...I wanted you to..." Her voice increased in pitch as she felt the pleasurable contractions in the center of her being, signifying that she was nearing her limit as sweat trickled down her face. Ruby held onto her friend as they continued to press against each other, their breaths getting shorter and quicker. "Ru...by..."

Penny heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"Hey...Penny...g-guess what..." Ruby murmured over a series of squeaks and whimpering.

Penny could not respond for she was merely seconds away from orgasm, and the feeling drained her. She wanted so badly to be allowed her sweet release, she craved it even. Ruby took note of her partner's increasingly vulnerable state, and decided to finally let her go.

"I-I love you..." she said, planting a small kiss on Penny's neck and smiling.

That did it.

"Ohh...Ruby...!" Penny rattled, her arms latching onto the one she loved oh-so-tightly as her hole squirted warm liquids against her will. Ejaculate spewed from her core nonstop, prompting loud, seemingly endless cries of joy from the girl as she coated their vaginal regions with fluid. "Ruby...I love you too...I love you so much!" The two collided with each other in a powerful expression of emotion, lips interlocking as they tasted wild flavors, giggling and blushing through their frenzied embrace, eyes heavy.

"This is...alright...?"

"What? Penny, of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

Penny tilted her head up, gazing into Ruby with a euphoric show of emerald green beams. "Thank you, Ruby..."

Ruby simply returned the gesture before resting her head on the shoulder of her beloved.

"It's no problem..."


End file.
